Panoramic video may be generated by stitching together video data captured by multiple cameras of a video capture device. However, there are several camera imaging settings unique to each camera that affect the video data when a video is captured, such as exposure time, color temperature, and sensor sensitivity, among others. Accordingly, video captured by different cameras having different settings may cause the resulting panoramic video to be of poor quality, which may result in a user being displeased with the panoramic video, which may then result in a poor user experience. This leads to the possibility of new technology enabling novel systems and techniques for generating panoramic video from a video capture device that provides better quality video and a better user experience.